


No go ev'a'gain

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: He pinned her against the open doorframe of the living room and kissed her.





	No go ev'a'gain

She missed him. Three words. Three other words were also 'I love you.' The last words he said to her before getting on that plane. He had been asked to be a guest speaker at a convention for scientists. Now she was sitting on the couch, staring blindly at the television screen in front of her. Today he would get back, after a week. 7 days that felt more like 7 months.

"Mommy?" a little voice broke her from her thoughts. A little blonde-haired, green-eyed girl in Strawberry Shortcake pyjamas was standing next to the couch, clutching a stuffed elephant in one hand and a pillow in the other.

"Oh Julie. Baby, come here." The girl reached out to her and she lifted the girl onto the couch and into her lap. She cradled the girl in her arms.

"What are you doing up?"

"I no sweepies," the girl murmured, "Miss daddy."

"Well, honey, tomorrow morning you will wake up and daddy will be here," she explained to Julie.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I'm going to tuck you in, so you can fall asleep. If you're dreaming, morning will come faster," she said and got off the couch, to start walking down the hall with the girl in her arms. She walked into a dark room with a small light on. She tucked Julie in her bed.

"What story do you want me to read you?" she asked, already knowing which book her daughter would choose.

"Cindewella." She got the book off the shelf and started reading,

"Once upon a time..."

By the time she finished reading, Julie was sound asleep. She leaned over and gave Julie a kiss on the forehead.

"Night. Sleep tight," she whispered and backed out, closing the door behind her. She walked down to the living room and decided to try taking a nap. She heard the front door open and close and felt her heart flutter. She walked towards the entry-hall and saw him hauling in a suitcase. The moment he saw her, a smile lit on his face. She ran into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When he put her back down, they shared a tender, loving kiss.

"You're home," she breathed.

"I missed you, Cal," he said and she smiled.

"I missed you too, Eric." They shared another kiss, but it wasn't like the other one; this one was passion-filled and they poured all of their emotions into the kiss. She moaned when his tongue grazed her lip and that action allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He dropped his handbag on the floor. He put his hands on the underside of her thighs and easily lifted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, hooking them behind his back. While he tried to walk she started peppering kisses along his jaw. He pinned her against the open doorframe of the living room and pulled her tank top over her head, revelling in the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Julie?" he asked.

"Asleep," she breathed. He moved so he had her pinned against the living room wall, instead of the doorframe. She felt him palm her breasts. His arm grazed her center and she hissed and let her head fall back. She found it amazing what he could do to her.

"Bedroom," she whispered into his ear. He decided that it would be better to finish off somewhere less risky. He tightened his grip and walked towards their bedroom. He nearly dropped her when she started to suck on his pulse point, knowing it was his weak spot.

"Calleigh!" he hissed.

"What?" She batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"At least wait until we get there." She pouted and it took all of him to not kiss her.

"But it's been a week." He opened the bedroom door and when they entered, he closed it behind him, locking it. He laid her down on their bed and started kissing her again. She needed to feel his skin against hers.

"Take this off," she whined pulling at his shirt. And he did. He kissed down her neck, her collarbone and worked on her breasts. When his mouth closed over one of her nipples and his tongue was added to the equation, her head fell back and she ached into his touch. He teased her and continued kissing down her body until he reached the waistband of her pyjama pants. He slowly tugged them down along with her panties in a slow pace that she had no patience for. She let out a frustrated sigh and was about to pull down the pants herself, when he stopped her. He finally got them off of her and she was withering in anticipation. She felt his hot breath on her core and she bit down on her lower lip. He let his tongue flick over her center once... twice... and she immediately bucked her hips up. He pushed a long finger inside of her and loved how wet she already was. He entered another finger inside of her and started pumping in and out. He leant down and his tongue flicked over her clit. He looked up and found the sheets balled up in her hands where she gripped them, her eyes closed shut and her head back. A couple of flicks of the tongue and hard pumps and she contracted around his fingers, violently coming. She opened her eyes right as he took out his two fingers from her core and watched as he crawled up her body, whilst licking the fingers that had been inside of her. She pulled his head down to hers and they shared a kiss. She unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor, the only thing separating them were his boxers. She was still recovering from her orgasm when she whimpered, "Eric."

"What, Calleigh?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it.

"Need you... inside me," she breathed. Together they pulled of his boxer shorts and he positioned the tip of his large member at her entrance. They looked each other straight in the eyes as he entered her, both their faces contorting in pleasure. He buried himself to the hilt and they both took a moment to breathe. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too." He smiled and began to move inside of her. Long, slow thrusts. They rocked like that for awhile, until he could feel the tingling sensation in his testicles. All of a sudden her internal muscles clamped around him and she climaxed. This action sent him over the edge with her and together they rode out the waves of ecstasy.

He rolled off of her, careful as to not slip out of her. She was still panting, but she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. She laid her head on his chest, tracing patterns on his chest while he stroked her hair.

"I missed you," he said, breaking the blissful silence.

"We missed you too. Our little girl couldn't sleep tonight because she missed her daddy. When you came home I had just put her back to bed."

"Hold on," he said and slipped out of her and off the bed. He went to their bedroom door and unlocked it. He slightly opened it, knowing the girl couldn't reach the door handle just yet. He threw his shirt and her panties at her for her to get dressed and he himself slipped on his boxer shorts. He got back into bed and took her into his arms, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Calleigh woke up finding to arms wrapped securely around her. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Stop wiggling," Eric growled, probably still half asleep.

"But-," she started, but didn't continue because the hand that was previously resting on her lower abdomen had slowly made its way lower and  _inside_  of her. Slowly, he kept rubbing and pleasuring her to her orgasm. It was a soft, slow one, but she loved it nevertheless. They laid there for awhile. After a while, Calleigh turned in his grasp to face him.

"I love you, Eric," she said and he smiled at the sincerity in her voice, and her serious gaze. He softly kissed her, pouring all of his love into the kiss.

"I love you too, Calleigh," he said to her and she smiled. God, he had missed that smile. It had been a hard week without his family. The door creaked as it slowly opened, and Julie appeared, carrying that same stuffed elephant, albeit no pillow this time. It took her a second to register the people in the room, before she ran to the bed and did her best to get on it.

"Daddy!" The girl hugged his torso as best as she could, making Eric chuckle. He turned so he was on his back, and she was sitting on his chest.

"Miss daddy. No go ev'a'gain, doki doki?" she said, squishing his face in her little palms.

"I'll do my best, fishy."

"Doki doki?" she asked persistently.

"Oki doki, querida." The girl smiled triumphantly and finally gave him a kiss. He thought about how much he'd missed his two girls and hoped that he would never, ever be apart from them again. Looking into his wife's eyes, he saw the pure happiness shining there and thought that life couldn't get any better and that if he could, he'd freeze this moment, tucking it away in his brain forever.


End file.
